Portable cots that may be collapsed to form a carrying case have been found generally unsatisfactory for several reasons. First of all they have been formed so that the entire cot folds to form the carrying case and if the cot is to be large enough to accommodate an adult human being, the case becomes extremely large and cumbersome or the cot cannot be used by persons of average height.
In addition, such portable cots are relatively unstable because of the several hinged sections so that they do not give a firm support to the sleeper and are therefore uncomfortable.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved portable cot that can be collapsed into a carrying case for carrying bedding and other equipment.
The improved portable cot of the present invention folds into a carrying case of convenient size but is provided with extensions that can be added to both ends for increasing the length of the cot to accommodate the height of the person using it.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable collapsible cot and table that opens into an extremely rigid structure to provide firm support for the person using it by reinforcing the unit at the hinged section to improve its stability.
Another object is to provide a cot with extensible legs so that its flat surface can be raised to the normal height of a table to enable it to be used as a table.
A further object of the present invention is to provide cups adapted to receive the legs of the cot and table so that an insecticide or repellant may be placed in the cups to prevent insects from crawling up the legs of the cot.